Hermoso
by Ryuunoko
Summary: "Quería ver qué era lo que Ruby hacía y por qué, es decir, muchas personas gustaban de esos eventos (incluida su yo de la infancia) pero no llegaba a entenderlo del todo." / O en donde Sapphire decide finalmente ir a un concurso Pokémon y ver por sí misma qué es lo que llama tanto la atención de Ruby.


_Pokémon Special no me pertenece._

* * *

**_Notas iniciales de capítulo: _**_¡Un placer leerlos a todos! He estado mucho tiempo fuera del fandom de Pokémon y ya tenía ganas de escribir aunque fuese algo corto. He estado bastante ocupada por la universidad y posiblemente siga estándolo, esto fue producto de sacarle horas a mi sueño. XD  
Hace mucho no leo Pokéspe y estoy un poco oxidada respecto a los personajes, así que perdón si lo sienten un poco OoC. __¡Aun así, espero les guste!_

* * *

**Hermoso  
—*—**

La verdad sea dicha: Sapphire no odiaba los concursos Pokémon, no al menos tanto como aparentaba. En más de una ocasión había mostrado su desprecio y apatía respecto al tema porque, a sus ojos, los concursos no eran más que shows superficiales en los que se presentaban a los Pokémon de forma ridícula, no entendía por qué desperdiciaban el potencial de pelea de éstos en exhibiciones sin ninguna finalidad, encima, solo tenía que ver a Ruby para saber que no le gustaba para nada todo lo que contenía de por sí un concurso Pokémon.

Dietas, peinados, vestidos y estrés por doquier, Sapphire miraba a Ruby en la base secreta moverse de un lado a otro casi frenético, sus Pokémon seguían sus pasos de un lado para otro mientras éste hacía retoques a los vestuarios y accesorios. Ruby era un profesional, no era como esos entrenadores mediocres que planeaban un concurso con apenas unos días de anticipación, no, claro que no, el show lo tenía planeado desde hacía mucho y la fecha estaba marcada con letras grandes y rojas en el calendario, todos los concursos, por más pequeños que fueran eran igual de importantes para él, pero había una variable en este concurso en específico, algo que se salió de su rango.

Y es que la fecha había cambiado y él no se había enterado.

Así que tuvo que apresurar la producción que estaba planificada para tres semanas más adelante a solo una, según él no había tiempo, pero Sapphire lo miraba con desdén desde su asiento mientras comía una baya.

—Estás exagerando —le dijo sinceramente soltando un largo suspiro—. Si ya tienes un montón de vestuarios hechos, ¿por qué no usas uno de esos y ya?

—No espero que alguien como tú lo entienda —respondió Ruby sin dejar de coser ni tomar medidas—. Pero en un concurso no hay tal cosa como _repetir vestuario. _Todos los vestuarios deben ser únicos, ¡esa es la diferencia entre un coordinador fino de uno común!

—… ajá, no creo que vayan a notarlo, la verdad.

—No todos son tan simples como tú, Sapphire.

—Suena a demasiado trabajo para un show tan simple —expuso ella bufando.

Las palabras de Sapphire atravesaron a Ruby como cuchillas y fue sólo en ese momento donde él dejó la aguja e hilo, mirándola como si hubiese insultado a su madre.

—¿Un show tan _simple_? ¡¿Simple?! ¡¿A caso no sabes todo el trabajo que esto lleva?! ¡No es como una vulgar pelea donde simplemente te das porrazos y ganas o pierdes! ¡Esto lleva mucho tiempo de preparación!

—¡Hey! ¡Que las peleas también tienen preparación!

—Pero no el nivel de preparación que llevan los concursos —espetó Ruby dispuesto a defender su arte a capa y espada—. Incluso si tienes que planear estrategias, fortalecer tus Pokémon y embarrarte cual salvaje, todo se termina en el momento en el que estás en la batalla. En los concursos tienes que cuidar los movimientos, el vestuario, la presentación, el baile, la fonética, ¡todo! ¡Te califican y evalúan en todos los aspectos posibles!

—¡Vale, pero no grites! —Sapphire le frenó mostrándole los dientes en advertencia. Ruby recordó que no tenía tiempo que perder y continuó cosiendo el listón de Mimi.

—Se nota que no has ido a un concurso antes —suspiró.

Sapphire tuvo suficiente con eso, no era como si le molestara que Ruby hiciese concursos (debía admitir que esa era una de las tantas cosas que le gustaba de él), pero que se pusiese tan irritante por uno de ellos sí que le fastidiaba, y sépase que Ruby era muy irritante en muchos y diferentes campos.

—Ugh, me voy, se nota que estás en _tus días._

Sin nada más que agregar, se dirigió a la salida de la guarida, saliendo de ésta con un salto limpio agarrándose de una liana y balanceándose fuera del lugar.

—Tan salvaje como siempre, ¿acaso no puede simplemente usar la escalera que instalé? —se quejó Ruby acomodándose los lentes, sin detener su trabajo.

.-

Hubo un tiempo donde Sapphire sí estuvo impresionada con los concursos, fue en su niñez, incluso si el recuerdo era vago, podía verse a sí misma como una pequeña niña abrazada a un peluche viendo atenta la televisión, emocionada por ver los concursos que daban en vivo. No recordaba ninguno de ellos, pero sabía que le había gustado mucho lo que vio al punto de que antes de conocer a Ruby, su mayor deseo fue ser coordinadora.

Pero las personas cambian, la vida da vueltas y Sapphire en su deseo de volverse fuerte, entrando en un contacto mucho más profundo con la naturaleza, olvidó los programas, los concursos, los listones y bailes. Su propia mente tomó todo lo relacionado con la feminidad y delicadeza y lo asoció con debilidad, de esta forma, despreció por mucho tiempo aquello que de pequeña tanto admiró, considerando que si le gustaba esas cosas de niñas entonces volvería a ser la misma chiquilla temerosa que no podía valerse por sí misma.

Reencontrarse con Ruby y ver más de cerca el proceso de un coordinador cambió su perspectiva, dándose cuenta que de alguna forma estaba siendo demasiado infantil juzgando algo con un "no me gusta" sin haberlo probado realmente, no iba a decirlo abiertamente, pero todo lo que Ruby hacía y decía le había dejado en claro que, efectivamente, los concursos parecían ser muy complicados. Ella no podría soportar tanto tiempo teniendo miradas sobre ella juzgando su vestuario, forma de caminar, hablar y peinarse, se enorgullecía de quién era pero pensar en que estarían midiéndola bajo ciertos estándares le incomodaba.

Ahora pensar en que Ruby… no, en que muchas personas iban a ser juzgadas sobre un escenario voluntariamente… no podía entenderlo.

Así que, como la valiente y decidida chica que era decidió aventurarse y tomar ese Tauros por los cuernos. Quería ver qué era lo que Ruby hacía y por qué, es decir, muchas personas gustaban de esos eventos (incluida su yo de la infancia) pero no llegaba a entenderlo del todo. Eran solo movimientos Pokémon, nada que no se viese en una batalla, es más, si era por el gusto de ver a los Pokémon era mucho mejor verlos en una batalla atacando, donde sus fuerzas se medían y daban todo lo mejor de sí.

No… bailando y haciendo el tonto.

Y ahí estaba, había comprado un boleto sin decirle nada a Ruby porque no quería tenerlo encima como histérico, había ido sola y el asiento que pidió no estaba ni lejos ni cerca, no resaltaría demasiado… o eso pensó.

En el hall del salón de eventos, varias personas estaban vestidas elegantemente, por un momento Sapphire se preguntó a sí misma confundida si todas esas personas iban a participar en el concurso, pues bajo su lógica, los únicos que se arreglaban para ese evento eran los coordinadores, ¿no?

Pues no. Todos eran espectadores y ella entre todos resaltaba con su ropa de entrenadora.

No era como si le importase demasiado, para nada, cuando lo notó fue un "oh bueno, ya qué", de todas formas no tenía una mejor ropa que esa y era la misma que le había hecho Ruby, así que consideró que estaba bien, no estaba sucia, no olía a excremento y se había lavado la cara antes de ir. Pero cabe resaltar que cuando alguien fuera de lo común se presentaba en eventos así era difícil no ser notado.

En los camerinos, mientras Ruby terminaba de arreglar a Mimi, escuchó una conversación ajena, eran dos personas del staff del evento de esa noche.

—... una entrenadora aquí, ¿no es extraño?

—Escuché que un guardia le preguntó si se había perdido pero ella tenía un boleto para la exhibición, aun así, estaba vistiendo como si fuese a ir a una batalla de gimnasio —rio una mujer—. ¿Sabes? Se me hizo conocida… no sé de dónde…

Algo en sus palabras le hicieron "clic" a Ruby, quién no pudo evitar prestar más atención. Eso sonaba demasiado a… Pero no, no podía ser posible, ¿cierto?

_—(No, claro que no) _—se calmó a sí mismo suspirando con una sonrisa— _(¿qué haría _ella _en un lugar como este y más en este día? Es imposible.)_

—¡Ah! Ya sé quién es —dijo la mujer mirando a Ruby—. ¿No es la chica que siempre está con Ruby?

Aquello le calló como un balde de agua fría al mencionado, quién lentamente giró su cabeza hacia las dos señoritas.

—Disculpen, no pude evitar escucharlas mencionar mi nombre —dijo el chico tratando de mantenerse sereno—. ¿Mencionaron a una chica?

—Oh… sí, una chica de cabello castaño, recuerdo haberla visto contigo una vez en…

Pero Ruby no le dejó terminar, le dio las gracias y se fue corriendo a gran velocidad hasta el vestíbulo, si lo que ellas decían era cierto… encontrarla no iba a ser difícil, conociéndola se habría ido con su ropa casual la cual era de un brillante color rojo. En efecto, Sapphire era un punto rojo en mitad de la sala, ese punto rojo estaba mirando fijamente una pantalla de información como quién veía un Pikachu de dos cabezas.

—No puede ser —susurró sintiendo un pre-infarto.

¡¿Cómo se le ocurría ir hasta ahí de esa forma?! Era una noche de gala, _de gala. _No era un concurso cualquiera, era un concurso nivel maestro, ¡nivel maestro! Iba la élite de la élite, no por nada había estado preparando ese evento por tanto tiempo, ¡y para que ella apareciese así! Sapphire no lo sabía, ¡pero estaba haciendo el ridículo!

Sencillamente no podía verla, se comportaba como un Pokémon salvaje viendo por primera vez la civilización, se quedaba como tonta mirando las decoraciones e incluso se llevó un puñado de bocadillos servidos en un bufet, ¡no tenía decoro! ¡No tenía modales! Ruby sentía que iba a desmayarse en ese preciso momento.

… Aunque podía fingir que no la conocía y dejarla cargar con esa vergüenza sola…

No. Ruby no era así. Ella era su amiga, alguien importante para él (demasiado, quizás) que necesitaba su ayuda para no ser vetada de la alta sociedad. Pero conociéndola… seguramente no estaba ni enterada de _qué era_ una "alta sociedad". Sapphire era tan inocente en algunos aspectos que estaba seguro que no sabía que estaba haciendo el ridículo y posiblemente no se enteraría nunca, ni siquiera si él se lo explicaba.

La vio alejarse de la mesa del bufet con las manos y boca llena, contenta de encontrar comida gratis, no podía ser más lamentable… sin embargo, fue en ese momento donde notó que ella tenía los ojos fijos en algo, no, más bien, alguien. Sapphire miraba un grupo de señoritas que se reían entre ellas, todas elegantes y bien vestidas, una que otra le miraba de reojo y la castaña no era ninguna tonta como para no adivinar que ella era la razón de sus risas. Ruby temió por un momento que tuviese que detener un pleito, pero para su sorpresa Sapphire solo cerró los ojos, murmuró algo, se limpió la salsa de los labios con los dedos y se dio la vuelta.

Y ahí sus miradas se cruzaron. Ruby supo por la forma en la que ella lo vio, que no esperaba haber sido descubierta, incluso tragó en seco lo que llevaba en la boca.

—Ru-Ruby… —tartamudeó ella después de tragar.

—Sapphire —la llamó él, con cierto aire de gravedad—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Y esa era una excelente pregunta, no tenía ni la menor idea de qué estaría haciendo ella ahí si tanto alegaba que no le gustaba los concursos. Pero ella lo tomó para mal.

—¿Qué? ¿Es malo que esté aquí? Puedo ir a donde quiera —dijo inmediatamente a la defensiva, entrecerrando los ojos como retándolo a contradecirla.

—No, no, no, cálmate, ¿sí? Quería decir que no es normal que vengas a ver un concurso —explicó, pero ella no bajaba la guardia, simplemente miró a otro lado—. ¿Viniste a traerme algo?

Era la repuesta más obvia y, sin embargo, la equivocada. Sapphire podría mentir diciendo que así era, pero no era buena mintiendo (no como él, al menos) y no tenía realmente una razón para hacerlo, era orgullosa pero no deshonesta.

—No —respondió como si estuviese refunfuñando—. Solo quería venir a… ver tu concurso —admitió en voz muy bajita, sintiendo sus mejillas arder—. ¡Para ver de qué tanto te quejas! Claro que no puede ser la gran cosa pero hablas de eso tanto y me tienes hasta la coronilla que finalmente decidí… a-ah… ¿por qué me miras así?

Los ojos de Ruby brillaban como si estuviese a punto de llorar, no lo había visto tan feliz desde que notó que estaba usando el champú que le compró.

—¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Viniste a ver mi concurso? ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?! Te habría preparado un vestido de gala que combinara con mi traje… el asiento, ¡¿sabes cuánto quería que alguien ocupara el asiento que guardo de "reservado"?! ¡Al fin tengo una excusa para usarlo! No queda mucho tiempo, ¡pero sabía que este día finalmente llegaría y estoy listo! Mientras te cambias y te peino decentemente te diré cómo comportarte como un ser humano.

Sapphire le miraba como si estuviese loco.

—Detente justo ahí, solo vine a ver y ya tengo mi asiento designado —le mostró la boleta que había comprado.

Ruby se la arrebató mirando su asiento, entonces negó en desaprobación.

—No es un buen lugar, no vas a poder ver bien desde ahí. ¡¿Y a qué esperamos?! —empezó a empujarla— ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! ¡Solo tenemos dos horas!

—¡Espera! ¡Es justo por esto que no te dije nada! ¡No quiero cambiarme!

—¡Bobadas! No vas a estar vestida _así_ en el primer concurso en el que me ves.

—¡¿Eso siquiera importa?!

.-

Cuando Ruby se proponía algo, tendía a conseguirlo. En esta ocasión consiguió que Sapphire estuviese presentable para el show y también que no lo golpeara en el proceso. Le dio rápidas clases de conducta y cómo sentarse adecuadamente, y la única razón por la que ella no se había largado era porque Ruby estaba tan feliz que sencillamente… no pudo irse, terminó aguantándoselo hasta el final.

También debía admitir que se sentía un poco especial cuando él se mostraba tan emocionado por su presencia en ese evento y cuando le hacía sentir de esa forma… no había forma en la que le rechazara, le gustaba esos tratos e incluso disfrutó cuando la peinó con delicadeza, incluso si no disfrutaba estar sentada tan inmóvil en ese asiento tan lejos del escenario rodeada de extraños con fuertes perfumes que la mareaban.

Pero eran cosas que se soportaban por la persona que le gustaba.

De esta forma, el evento comenzó, todas las luces se apagaron y Sapphire hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no pelear contra el vestido que le incomodaba ni moverse de la postura en la que la dejó Ruby. Él le había explicado la importancia del evento (ahora la alta tarifa para entrar cobraba sentido), le dijo explícitamente:

—En palabras que tu entiendas: esto es como una pelea contra el alto mando. No, es como una pelea en el frente batalla contra los mejores entrenadores de las diferentes regiones. Tú solo piensa en un evento importante, bien, este es un evento _importantísimo _en el mundo de los concursos, ¿entiendes eso? Significa que debes portarte _bien._

Y ella, claramente le respondió:

—Si me sigues tratando como una idiota haré que te comas este ridículo vestido.

El tema quedó zanjado y ella había entendido. Se portó bien durante la introducción al evento, se portó bien cuando empezaron a aparecer los concursantes e incluso aplaudió al compás de la multitud a todos (debía admitir que sintió una pizca de orgullo al ver a Ruby aparecer en la pasarela junto con Mimi, se veía guapo y natural, como si todo ese lugar le perteneciera y el público lo adoraba), incluso se portó bien cuando les dejaron unos minutos de interludio y sus extremidades empezaban a quejarse por la incómoda y poco natural posición en la que estaba sentada: manos en el regazo, piernas cerradas, espalda recta y mentón en alto.

Pero no pudo seguir _portándose bien _cuando la exhibiciones empezaron. Eran cinco rondas, los Pokémon que competían contra Mimi eran un Gengar, un Altarea y un Sylveon, a ojos de Sapphire, todos eran bonitos, pero no más que el Milotic de Ruby. ¿Preferencias? Quizás pero no había forma en la que le hiciesen cambiar de opinión.

Sapphire había visto muchos Pokémon efectuando diversos movimientos de distintas formas, ella hacía el trabajo de campo de su padre, era la persona que estaba en un contacto tan personal con los Pokémon y con la naturaleza que podría decirse que había visto los movimientos d los Pokémon en su estado más puro, pero nunca en su vida vio a un Pokémon realizar los movimientos de la forma en la que esos cuatro los hicieron esa noche.

Movimientos que normalmente en la cabeza de Sapphire eran clasificados por qué tan poderosos eran, en ese momento no tenían una descripción normal para ella, se había desconectado por un instante mientras sus ojos azules contemplaban con asombro la fiesta de luces y destellos que ocurrían ante ella. Dejó su asiento, se había inclinado hacia adelante para poder ver mejor.

El Gengar hizo algo llamado Baldad Espectral y, si bien lo que normalmente caracterizaba a un Pokémon tipo fantasma era lo inquietantes y terroríficos que eran sus ataques, fue increíble ver cómo las cosas que se movían a su alrededor eran iluminadas por su aura fantasmal. Sin darse cuenta, le aplaudió a la competencia de Ruby.

Pero no fue por mucho, porque el turno de Mimi llegó y Sapphire fue afortunada de observar el Torrente de Hermosura del Milotic. Los movimientos de Mimi eran elegantes, el agua que la rodeaba y la forma en la que Ruby la presentaba… era hermoso.

No tenía otra definición: era hermoso.

La multitud aplaudió, Ruby había causado furor y Sapphire no tuvo reparos en poner sus manos en la comisura de sus labios y gritar sin pena los nombres de Mimi y Ruby, como normalmente se gritaba en los gimnasios de emoción, no había podido contenerse. ¿Fue ruidosa? Sí. ¿Los que la rodeaban se sintieron aturdidos? También. Pero lejos de apenarse, Ruby la miró y le brindó una sonrisa.

.-

—¡Y entonces cuando Mimi hizo eso de… de… salpicar el agua por doquier! ¡¿Cómo lo hizo?!

Desde que se había acabado el concurso, Sapphire no había podido dejar de hablar al respecto, a Ruby le gustaba, no iba a detenerla y Mimi inflaba pecho sintiéndose feliz de ser halagada. Los tres volvían a casa caminando, Sapphire volvía a tener su ropa normal pero sus ojos brillaban de forma diferente.

—Entonces por fin aprecias el arte —dijo Ruby felizmente—. ¿Aceptas que estabas en un error?

Sapphire se detuvo sintiendo una punzada desagradable ante las egocéntricas palabras de su compañero, había estado tan emocionada que olvidó que tenía orgullo. No le gustaba la idea de inflar el ego de Ruby, pero Mimi se veía feliz que Sapphire no tenía el corazón para retractarse a esas alturas.

—Bueno —se cruzó de brazos, tratando de mostrarse recia—. Quizás. ¡Aunque nunca dije tan _así_ que no me gustaban los concursos! Aún creo que son exhibiciones superficiales… pero… fue muy bonito.

Su voz se suavizó al final y la sonrisa burlona de Ruby desapareció, notando su profunda honestidad.

—No esperaba que lo admitieras así como así —dijo un tanto sorprendido.

—¿Por quién me tomas? Soy una persona honesta —espetó Sapphire bufando—. Si me gusta algo o alguien lo digo _directamente sin rodeos. _No digo mentiras, no como _alguien._

—Es bueno saber que eres honesta —Ruby desvió el tema con maestría y Sapphire quiso ahorcarlo ahí mismo, como siempre deseaba cuando éste se escapaba de esa conversación—. De haber sabido que te gustaría tanto te habría invitado yo mismo.

Sapphire miró a Ruby por un momento con sorpresa, era cierto, él había tenido un vestido listo para ella en caso de emergencia, en caso de que por alguna razón del destino ella quisiese ir a un concurso. Podía notar en las expresiones de Ruby que el que ella hubiese ido y disfrutado del espectáculo era importante para él, notaba que lo hacía feliz.

Y eso la hizo feliz a ella también.

—Ni siquiera recordaba cuanto me gustaban los concursos —dijo Sapphire sincerándose—. De pequeña me gustaban bastante, creo que hay cosas que no cambian…

—¿Entonces si te invito vas a venir? —preguntó Ruby con un pequeño aire de esperanza.

Ella se ruborizó mirando a otro lado, tímidamente.

—… Quizás lo haga.

—¡Perfecto! ¡En ese caso tenemos la agenda de esta semana MUY llena! Hay diez concursos y tú todavía no tienes nada que llevar, tendré que hacerte vestidos y…

—¡Oye, oye, oye! ¡Un paso a la vez!


End file.
